This project is designed to continue to supply an updated Atlas of Tumor Pathology in Fascicle form of the highest quality and at the lowest price possible for distribution not only to medical students, housestaff, pathologists and other physicians in the United States, but throughout the world. These Fascicles are designed for pathologists to cover the morphological and biological characteristics of the whole range of tumors afflicting the human race, and pertinent examples of animal tumors. They set standards of diagnosis and terminology widely used the world over and thereby permit comparison of disease, incidence, behavior and results of therapy.